warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Micah
|pastaffie = Rogue, SkyClan |age = Unknown |death = Crushed under a tree |postdeath = StarClan |namest =Kit: Rogue: Medicine Cat: StarClan Resident: |namesl = ''Unknown Micah Micah Micah |familyl = Mothflight Spider Paw, Honey Pelt Bubbling Stream, Blue Whisker Unnamed she-cat |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughters: Mother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Acorn Fur (unofficially) |livebooks = Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = Moth Flight's Vision}} Micah is a thick-furred, pale yellow tabby tom with bright green eyes, a long tail, and broad shoulders. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Moth Flight runs away from the dog, feeling hopeless until a yellow tom darts between her and the dog, luring it away. When Cow and Mouse nudge her away, Moth Flight asks if the yellow tom would be okay, to which they reply that Micah is very clever and wouldn't get caught. Moth Flight prays that the yellow tom would be ok. :As the three enter the barn, Moth Flight asks Cow and Mouse if Micah would be ok, in which they say he's the fastest and the cleverest cat known. He later jumps back into the loft, boasting that the dog would only feel thorns for the next few days, and that he led it to the bramble bush again. Moth Flight stares at him admiringly, and he stares back, his eyes widening. Moth Flight asks him if there's anything wrong, and he blurts out that this isn't where she belongs, exclaiming that it's her. Cow is confused, saying that she's stranger. Micah tells her that he seen her in his dreams. Cow responds to this by calling him a mouse-brain, as she's real. :Moth Flight asks him if he has dreams, just like her. Mouse tells Moth Flight that everyone has dreams. In response, Micah yells at Mouse for only dreaming about catching mice. Mouse retorts, and Micah insists that his dreams feel real. :When Cow offers to catch a mouse for Moth Flight, she refuses, as she doesn't want Micah to know that she can't catch prey. The tom offers to hunt with Cow and Moth Flight, which disappoints Moth Flight as she wants to share her dreams with him alone. Cow calls to Micah, who jumps down the hay to follow her. :Cow catches a mouse, which Moth Flight eats. Micah suddenly whispers into her ear, saying that he heard she had dreams. The tom lays his mouse next to her, and asks her if she dreamed about him. Moth Flight tells him that she dreamed about spirit-cats and moths, which puzzles him. He tells her that he only dreamed about her playing with a gray tabby, whom Moth Flight recognizes as Dust Muzzle. He also tells her that he saw an older thin tabby and a cross-looking brown cat. She realizes that he dreamed about her parents, Gorse Fur and Wind Runner. She asks him if he's surprised about meeting her, in which he tells her that he expected her arrival. Micah holds her gaze and she feels warm, wondering if this cat is part of her journey. :The next day, she wakes up to see the hay flattened where Cow, Micah and Mouse slept. When Cow persuades Moth Flight to not follow the moth, Micah tells her that she has to go. Then he offers to go with her, which surprises the barn cats. Micah explains that he has to find out about why he dreams of her. Moth Flight is uncomfortable about this, and tells him that she's supposed to do it alone. Micah insists that there's a reason for her appearing in his dreams, which convinces Moth Flight. Cow is sorrowful at Micah's departure, and begs him to stay. He tells her that she's been like a mother to her, and that they'll see each other again someday. Mouse's eyes grow dark as he tells Micah that wanderers might never come back. Moth Flight feels achey, and tells Micah that she can't wait for any longer. Thanking the farm cats, she leaves, telling Micah to follow her. :Moth Flight runs after the moth, with Micah catching up, asking her why she's rushing. She nods at the moth, and he understands, saying that it's a beautiful moth. This relieves Moth Flight, as it confirmed that the moth is real. Micah tells her that the path leads to a Twolegplace, where more dogs reside. This worries Moth Flight, but she is reassured by Micah, who tells her that he can deal with dogs. They trot together, with Micah's pelt brushing beside hers. :They trot past the Twoleg farm and across the fields until they finally reach Highstones. Micah halts, saying that they had to rest. Moth Flight is reluctant to let the moth go, but is reassured by Micah that it would come back. The moth stops and vanishes after circling the highstones. They both realize that there is an entrance. Moth Flight wants to go in, and Micah offers to go with her. She refuses, saying that she has to do it alone. Micah tells her that she has to eat something first. He hunts her a mouse, tells her to eat it and pads away. He comes back later with two more mice, eating one of them. Moth Flight is uncertain about accepting the mouse, as she thinks that he's hungry too. He refuses, saying that he'd catch more while she's away. Moth Flight is surprised, as it implies that he's waiting for her. Micah tells her that he'd wait. She feels grateful and thanks him. After finishing the meal, they head in front of the cave. He tells her to be careful and she goes in. :She dreams of the spirit cats and they tell her who the first medicine cats for the Clans would be. When cats from all but SkyClan were chosen, yellow fur shimmers into her view and she realizes that the cat is Micah. Petal touches her muzzle to his cheek after telling Moth Flight that he is to be the first medicine cat. Micah is unaware of the spirit cats and continues on staring, waiting for Moth Flight. Micah vanishes. :Moth Flight wakes up from her strange dream and heads out of the cave towards Micah. Micah asks her if anything happened. She tells him that it was amazing. He offers her a mouse, but she is too excited to eat. Micah wants her to tell him about her experiences. He is surprised about the mention of spirit cats, but he believes it as his dream of meeting her became true. She tells him about the election of medicine cats, and suddenly wonders if she should tell him about the fact that they elected him as the SkyClan medicine cat. She tells him that telling the Clans about this would prove her stupidity. He exclaims that she is wonderful, not stupid. She then blurts out that he's going to become the SkyClan medicine cat, which surprises him. He is disappointed that he isn't living in the same Clan as her, but he asks if the leader was a bossy gray cat. Moth Flight is shocked that he knows Clear Sky and backs off. He tells her that he dreamt of Clear Sky, and how he brought catmint to his sick kit. He then describes catmint to her and exclaims that none of his dreams have been dreams; instead, they are visions of his destiny. He agrees to be the medicine cat of SkyClan, and Moth Flight nuzzles him, feeling soothed. :The next day, Micah wakes her and tells her to eat when she wants to go to Wind Runner. Moth Flight tells him that they had to hurry, as there is a gathering and that leads to him questioning her about it. As she tells him about it, they trek on and arrive at the hill that led to the moor. As they cross the Thunderpath, Micah yowls in a warning and they quickly cross the black path. They trod on the moor and Moth Flight feels strange to have Micah beside her as she is used to having Clanmates beside her. Micah asks her about the Clans and they enter the camp, with Storm Pelt greeting her enthusiastically. Storm Pelt gets suspicious about Micah, she reassures him that Micah is a friend. Storm Pelt's siblings greet Moth Flight and tell them that Wind Runner is off to the gathering. When the kits feel resentful about Moth Flight taking Micah to the gathering, she tells them that he'd be a Clan cat soon. They leave, anxiously worrying that they'll be tardy to the gathering. :When they get there, they realize that the clearing is full of cats. Micah insists her to go tell all the Clan cats at once, and she is uncomfortable by this. He reassures her and tells her that she can do it. They pad towards them, Micah halts, asking who the grey cat is. She tells him that it's Clear Sky, the SkyClan leader. Micah comments that he looked exactly the same in his dreams. He then starts questioning about all the cats in the clearing, and she replies to him one on one. :Moth Flight breaks the news out to the cats, who don't believe her. When Pebble Heart asks who the SkyClan medicine cat is, Micah steps out, much to the other cats' anger. Moth Flight introduces him to them, reassuring them that he saved her from a dog and went with her through the journey. All the leaders stare at Micah with unease and Moth Flight tries to convince them desperately. Clear Sky demands if he knows anything about healing, in which he replies that he would learn. Everyone is surprised when she mentions Half Moon. Clear Sky comments that Micah smells strange, he tells Clear Sky that it's the scent of the farm he grew up in. Cloud Spots tells him that he dreamed of Moth Flight Dapple Pelt, Pebble Heart, himself and Micah. Moth Flight whispers to Micah that the cats might believe her. Micah reassures Clear Sky that he can hunt, he replies to this by sneering that he'd only cure sick cats. :After the lightning strikes down as Moth Flight promised, they all believe her. Clear Sky is still uncomfortable about having a stranger as the medicine cat. Moth Flight feels pity for Micah, as he'd have a hard time convincing Clear Sky of anything. Micah looks confident, and she tells herself that he'd find a way. Moth Flight tells the cats that he's always had a bond with the Clan cats. Micah explains about his dreams as a kit, and tells them about catmint. Clear Sky is still uncertain about Micah, but Star Flower insists that they had to try and cure their kit. Clear Sky tells Micah if he can heal Tiny Branch, he can stay in SkyClan. :All medicine cats are officially appointed. Moth Flight excitedly bounds towards Micah and tells him that they did it. Instead of being excited, he looks sad, as he is going to miss her. Moth Flight reassures him that they'll see each other at the half-moon gathering. Clear Sky calls to Micah and he leaves, saying a farewell to her. :When Rocky gets sick, Moth Flight wonders if Micah knows more than her, and wishes he is here. When she realizes Rocky's cough, she thinks of catmint and remembers Micah mentioning it. When Spotted Fur tells her that he'd rather walk with her, and she suddenly wonders if Micah is nearby. She picks the catmint and thinks of the yellow tom. She silently thanks him. She feels joyful thinking about the tom. :Moth Flight returns to camp and suddenly Micah shows up. She greets him excitedly, asking him what life is like in SkyClan. He replies uncertainly, saying that Clear Sky probably wishes that he didn't promise to keep him in camp if he cured Tiny Branch, who is now running around the camp. Wind Runner asks him why he came. Moth Flight defends her friend, but Wind Runner states that SkyClan and WindClan are hostile at the moment, which means it isn't a good idea to let Micah stay. They tell the WindClan leader that they crossed SkyClan's land and she is furious, saying that it'd start a fight. Micah tells Moth Flight that he'd better go, and she offers to escort him. :As they leave, Micah remarks that Wind Runner is stricter than he thought she would be. They discuss about the catmint she gave to Rocky. Moth Flight realizes that she gave Rocky too many leaves, but he reassures her that everyone makes mistakes. They reach the border, and she doesn't want him to go home yet. Micah replies that he promised to help Acorn Fur, and explains that Clear Sky wants her to help him, or more accurately, keep an eye on him. Acorn Fur comes out and tells him that she had been looking for him. He nuzzles Moth Flight as a farewell before bounding away after Acorn Fur warns him that Clear Sky is in a bad mood. Moth Flight longs to see him again. :At the half-moon gathering, Moth Flight meets Micah once again, along with Cloud Spots, Dapple Pelt and Pebble Heart. Micah greets her warmly and the medicine cats set off. They enter the Highstones cave. Micah states that Cow and Mouse wouldn't believe this. Moth Flight blurts out if he regrets meeting her, but he says it's the best thing ever. : Trivia *He is shown as a solid-colored cat with a paler muzzle in the graphic novel at the end of ''Moth Flight's Vision. *He was mistakenly described with amber eyes. Kin Members Mate: :Mothflight: Sons: :Spider Paw: :Honey Pelt: Daughters: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: Grandkits: :Three Unknown Kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Major Character